


A World After You

by nerdyknightwriter



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Dorks in Love, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mutual Pining, maybe smut??? idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-10-08 13:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10387548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyknightwriter/pseuds/nerdyknightwriter
Summary: A virus struck the world, causing "zombies" to begin appearing around. People became desperate; a war amongst themselves became worse than ever. People were terrified of each other, even family, and blood was shed all over the world. Yuuri Katsuki is one of those lucky people that has managed to survive without catching the virus or being murdered out of fear. On one of his patrols, he runs into world-famed figure skater and his own inspiration, Viktor Nikiforov and the world's youngest figure skater, Yuri Plisetsky. With the apocalypse and now his new companions, Yuuri's world is turned upside down and thrown into a whirlwind of different emotions. He just hopes Viktor will be his anchor and he can be Viktor's.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [YOI Apocalypse](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/278037) by Doodle-booty. 



> Hello! This is not my first time writing, but it has been a while since I've written anything other than papers for school. This fic is based off of doodle-booty's YOI apocalypse art and I thank her for creating the drawings! I really hope everyone enjoys this, as I procrastinated long enough to post this. I really do hope to stay on top of this fic and finish it and make it the best story I've written so far.

Yuuri panted, blinking away smoke and dust, one hand wiping tainted blood from his mouth. He placed his gun back in its holster, nudging the undead's body with his foot, a look disgust on his face. There was a gas station about six feet away from him, the windows smashed in and the whole place deserted. He began walking towards it, heaving his bag higher on his shoulder. As he got closer, he noticed a silver van with broken windows outside the entrance of the gas station. Cautiously, his hand hovered over his gun, ready to pull it out at the sight or sound of movement. Yuuri peered into the van cautiously, seeing nothing but blood stains and food wrappers. He crept to the other side, eyes darting around to see any form of life. No one was on the other side, so he stepped into the convenience store, noticing what little was left. Whoever had been here before raided the place, taking almost everything. Just as he was about to open a bottle of iced tea, a metal can rolled around the floor and someone swore. Yuuri carefully placed the drink down, as to not draw attention to himself, and reached for his gun, walking to the place where the person's voice was heard. 

"Can you ever be quiet, you idiot!?" 

"Yuri, I don't do it on purpose!"

Yuuri frowned at hearing his own name, though he did not understand the words that were spoken before or followed after. Who were the two speakers, and what language were they speaking? 

"Stay where you are!" Yuuri demanded, stepping from behind the self to aim his gun at the closest person's head, a man with silvery hair. Yuuri spoke in English, wondering if they knew what he was saying. "Hands in the air and turn around slowly."

The two men slowly turned around, revealing their faces. The blond haired one was hardly a man at all. He was merely young, at the most sixteen. Yuuri's heart ached at the thought. No kid should have to go through this. Though, Yuuri recgonized the other man. Everyone knew him, before disaster struck. He was Viktor Nikiforov, one of the world's most top skaters. Yuuri had admired him from day one, aspiring to be like him in the world of skating one day. But that day never came. 

"Who are you?" Yuuri asked.

He may have recognized Viktor, but that didn't mean he was actually here. Yuuri could be hallucinating or just looking at a man that looked like Viktor. A prick of panic struck him. Hallucinations were one of the few signs that came with the virus. If he were hallucinating, he wouldn't be able to go back home. He couldn't put his family through the danger; the risk of them getting the disease or Yuuri attacking them was too high. 

"My name is Viktor Nikiforov. This is my friend, Yuri Plisetsky," the silver haired man answered. The younger man suddenly spat something at Viktor in the other language, anger etched on his face. Viktor calmly looked at him, saying, "What else are we going to do? He's the first person we've come across. We need his trust."

Yuuri listened to what he was saying, his guard faltering slightly as he took his finger off the safety. He was the first person they've seen? How long have they been wandering?

Viktor turned back to Yuuri, taking a step forward. Yuuri aimed his gun right between his eyes, putting his finger back on the safety. Viktor raised his hands to show he meant no harm. "We're just looking for our team."

"What happened to them?"

"We were on a plane when all hell broke loose. Apparently, several people, including one of the pilots, were sick with the virus. There was no one to fly the plane after both pilots were down and it was hard to fend the sick off. We crash-landed . . . the plane breaking due to the impact." Viktor spared a glance at Yuri, who was now eating a candy bar he found and petting a poodle that was at his side. "I'm just glad Yuri didn't end up alone."

Yuuri began to lower his gun, realizing the two weren't going to do him any harm. He placed it back in it's holster, glancing around as he sighed. "I'm very sorry that happened."

Viktor shrugged, though he was still clearly upset about the loss of his friends. "What's your name?"

"I'm Yuuri Katsuki. Nice to meet you."

The two shook hands, the feeling of Viktor's hand in Yuuri's causing electric pulses to flow through his veins. He tried his hardest not to blush, ducking his head so Viktor couldn't see the pink that threatened to cover his cheeks. His childhood crush was shaking his hand! How many people could say that during an apocalypse? Yuuri retracted his hand, running it through his sweaty hair as a nervous habit.

"So, do you know where you're going?''

Viktor shook his head. "No. Obviously all cell towers are down, so all we have is a map we found written in Japanese and a compass. Neither one of us can read either one." Yuuri thought for a moment, chewing on his bottom lip. He wondered how his family would react to him bringing home celebrities when he was just supposed to find supplies.

''You are welcome to travel with me back to my home," he offered.

Viktor's face lit up. "Really!?" He turned to look at Yuri, a wide grin on his face. "Did you hear that, Yura? He offered to let us travel with him!"

"Why?" Yuri snarled, finally in a language Yuuri could understand. He felt bad for a moment for not understanding Russian, but at least they did all have a language they could understand and speak to each other in.

"Why wouldn't I? Should I just leave you here?" Yuri frowned, narrowing his eyes at Yuuri. Yuuri couldn't tell if it was hatred in his eyes or something else, but he didn't appreciate the way the younger man looked at him. Yuri looked back down at the poodle, patting his head.

"I'm just more cautious than Viktor is. I'm not the type to want to get killed, by a stranger or zombies."

"I can assure you I won't hurt you. I won't gain anything from it."

"Yura, we should go! We have no where else to stay."

Yuri glared at Viktor, although he nodded. Viktor smiled, looking back at Yuuri. "Do you live near here?"

"A few hours away. I was on patrol, but I guess I wandered a bit farther than I was supposed to."

"Well, luckily for us, you wandered just the right way."

Viktor beamed at Yuuri, a smile that melted his heart and made his pulse race, making him realize maybe his childhood crush wasn't just from childhood. Yuuri cleared his throat, gesturing that they should get going. They picked up what few drinks and snacks there were and placed them in Yuuri's knapsack. Viktor called his dog and the four of them began heading back to Yuuri's place. 

The journey seemed longer with company, especially since one-third of that company was very energetic and bubbly. Viktor was very talkative, even though Yuuri and Yuri didn't answer often. Viktor chatted with such enthusiasm that it made Yuuri tired just listening to him. Now he understood why his young friend was cranky. He's been stuck with Viktor by himself for God knows how long. After at least two hours of dodging zombies and listen to Viktor drone on, the two Russians began whining. 

"I'm hungry."

"My feet hurt."

"Are we close yet?"

''I'm tired."

Yuuri hasn't heard so much complaining since he was in college. He sighed a breath of relief when he spotted a building in the distance. He pointed to it, saying, "We'll stop there for the night, so you two can eat and rest. In the morning, we'll continue." The other two agreed, so they headed for the building, eyes and ears perked for any noise that didn't come from them. Once they got closer to the building, Yuuri advised them to stay hidden while he scouts out the place. Viktor seemed a little hesitant but Yuri dragged him to hid behind a few boxes and trash cans. Yuuri stepped through the door, eyes darting from one place to another. He hasn't seen anything so far.  
The inside of the building was different from the outside. The outside was surprisingly clean and well-kept, while the inside looked like a hurricane passed through. Furniture was over-turned, papers strewn on the floor, shreds of clothes and shoes scattered everywhere. Yuuri checked in every room he came across, cautiously opening the doors and his gun held at arms length. He soon came to realize the building was nothing more than some sort of office, most of the rooms filled with desks, computers and tons of paper that covered the floors. Yuuri found an office that was big enough for them to sleep in up on the second floor, the windows smashed in and the large conference desk pushed against another door across the room. He figured the desk was against the door to keep something out and decided not to even bother looking. As he began walking back to the entrance, he heard a low groan around the corner. He raised his gun, stepping lightly as to not draw attention to himself. He peered around the corner, spotting a man hunched over and wobbling on his feet. The man was balding, his suit pants torn at the bottoms, his shirt dirty, untucked and it looked like someone had ripped through it with their nails. He was barefooted and moaning in what sounded like pain. Yuuri knew better, though. This man was not human anymore and there was no way to help him. Yuuri aimed the gun at his head, then fired after letting out a deep breath. The man fell forward on his face, a loud thud as he hit the ground. Yuuri prayed there were no other creatures in the building that could have possibly heard the gunshot. 

Suddenly, Yuuri was thrown to the ground. A snarl reverberated in his ear, the sound of snapping jaws right above him. Panic hit him in the chest, making it hard to breathe or think. Yuuri began panicking, wiggling under the weight of the body on top of him. The zombie on top of him growled, salivating at the smell of Yuuri's skin. The gun was knocked from his hand in the struggle, leaving him defenseless. He managed to wiggle onto his back to face his attacker, eyes widening at the disgusting face above him. It was a woman, her face bleeding from a deep scratch on her cheek and her eyes wild with bloodlust. Her hair was tangled with mud and dark from what looked like blood. Yuuri cringed at the feeling of her breath caressing his cheek, knowing the inevitable was closing in on him. His hands were pinned down, he couldn't reach the gun; Yuuri said goodbye to his family one last time.

 _BANG!_

Opening his eyes, Yuuri watched as the woman slumped over on him, blood trickling from her mouth and the gun wound in her head. Lifting his head, he saw Viktor shakily holding the gun he dropped, his eyes wide with fear. Yuri was a few feet away with Makkachin, his face as equally disturbed as the others. Yuuri let out a deep sigh, his head thudding back down before he heaved the dead woman off of him, brushing his clothes off. Viktor handed him the gun carefully, taking shuddering breaths as well.

''Thank you very much," Yuuri said, placing his hand on Viktor's shoulder with a slight smile. "You have good aim."

"That's the first time I've ever shot a gun . . ." Viktor admitted sheepishly.

Yuuri chuckled. "Well, thankfully you hit the right person."

Viktor laughed out of nervousness, his knees going weak as the reality started kicking in. Yuuri led the group to the large room he found, barring it with a chair. He closed the blinds on the windows, even though Yuri complained closing them wasn't going to help them in any way. Yuuri gave them the sandwiches his mother packed and the canteen of water, watching as they devoured every last bite. Yuuri even managed to spare one for Makkachin, as he assumed he had to be as hungry as his owner. As it was getting darker, the three shared stories. Viktor's and Yuri's seemed to be about each other or involved each other in some way. Yuuri thought it was rather charming how much the two knew about each other, even though Yuri acted like he hated Viktor. 

"You know, since there are two Yuri's, one of you should have a nickname," Viktor suggested.

Both boys wrinkled their noses, though Viktor continued talking with a grin on his face. "AH! I know! Yuri," he pointed to his young friend, "how about we start calling you Yurio!"

Yuri frowned, throwing the empty canteen at Viktor. "I do not want to be called that!"

Viktor and Yuuri shared a smirk, before both men happily sang together, "Yuriooo!"

Yuri pouted for the rest of the night, petting Makkachin and ignoring the adults. When Yuri finally passed out from exhaustion since the two hadn't been able to sleep very well, Yuuri suggested Viktor get some sleep as well and they can take turns keeping watch. Viktor cuddled down with Makkachin and Yuri, taking one last look at Yuuri's back, a small smile on his lips. Yuuri sat on the desk pushed against the door, eyes flicking between the front door and the windows. Anytime one of the other boys moved, he had to calm his heart rate again and remind himself he wasn't alone but they were normal people. Around midnight, Yuuri woke Viktor and gave him his watch.

"Wake me around two, okay? I don't need as much sleep as you do."

Viktor agreed, nodding sleepily and crawling up onto the desk. Yuuri passed out as soon as he got comfortable.

\-------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Yuuri . . . Yuuri!"

Yuuri was startled awake be Viktor's voice, blinking away the sleep as he registered the sunlight filtering through the blinds. He instantly sat up, then held his head as his vision warped. "What's wrong?" Yuuri asked.

"I heard something," Viktor whispered urgently.

Yuuri took his watch back, looking at the time. "Why didn't you wake me at two?"

"I figured you should sleep longer than me, considering you're leading us. I can always sleep once we get to safety."

"All right . . . well, let me go check everything out. Wake Yurio, so when I get back we can leave." 

Yuuri quietly opened the door, peering out. He saw at least three zombies lingering at the end of the hall. He wasn't even able to walk out the room before a zombie came snarling at him, teeth bared and salivating. Yuuri quickly slammed the door, leaning against it as he looked at Yurio and Viktor. Yurio was sleepily wiping at his eyes while Viktor was protectively standing over him and his dog. "There are more zombies. We're gonna have to leave through the windows."

"Jump out and risk breaking something? Are you crazy?" Yurio snapped.

Viktor peered out the a window then backed up, shaking his head. "There's more out there. What are we going to do?"

Yuuri thought for a moment, pacing around the room. His eyes glanced over at the door in the back of the room. He pointed to it. "That's our best chance. Help me move this desk."

Together the three of them pushed the desk away from the door, pushing it against the front door instead. Yuuri placed his bag on his shoulder, jiggling the handle of the door. It opened immediately, unnerving him. He shared looks with Viktor and Yurio before opening the door, looking inside. It seemed like another way around the office, though there was a long hallway filled with many other doors. Yuuri pulled his gun out, silently telling the two to stay close to him. They walked together, glancing into every room on the way down as to not get ambushed. Makkachin gave a low growl, staring at one door next to Yurio. Before either one of them could act, a zombie grabbed Yurio by his hair and pulled him to its face. He gave a startled yelp, his hands scrambling at the ones in his hair. He cried out in fear and pain, tears filling his eyes as he looked at Viktor and Yuuri. Yuuri pushed Viktor out of the way, bringing the gun up so he could take aim. Unfortunately, Yurio and the zombie were struggling too much. Yuuri put his gun in Viktor's hands, charging towards his new friend and pulling out his pocket knife.

"Yurio, duck!"

Yurio moved his head as best as he could as Yuuri shoved a knife through the zombie's eye, causing it to cry out in confused rage and it let go of Yurio to pull at the knife. Yuuri urged him out of the room, closing the door heavily behind them. They all ran down the hall, coming to a staircase. They hurried down, running past two or more zombies on the way as they headed out the entrance. The three of them ran and ran until the building was no longer in sight and Yurio had to catch his breath. He was winded from the unexpected fight with the zombie. They rested behind a shed, Yuuri keeping watch as Viktor helped Yurio calm down from a panic attack. 

"Yura, you're okay. I got you. You're okay." Viktor cradled the teen's head to his chest, humming a song Yuuri did not recognize. Yurio's cries began to cease at the soft tone of Viktor, the grip he had on his shirt slowly becoming softer. His knuckles had been white from how hard he held onto to the older man, his shoulders shaking with the strength of his cries. Viktor whispered to  Yuuri the teen hardly ever cried in front of him, so the encounter with the zombie must have shown him how vulnerable they really were. Once Yurio managed to wipe his eyes free of tears, Yuuri urged them to get going. He promised if they started walking now, they would get to his home in two hours. The promise of shelter had Viktor and Yurio agreeing to walking as long as they had to without a break. As Yuuri led the way, it hit him that he really was protecting two -well, three- more lives. The fear of losing his biggest inspiration and one of the best youngest skaters in the world made his heart heavy but made him determined to keep going. He never knew he was going to have something to live for in the hell they were in now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm terribly sorry for not updating for almost two months! I did not want to do that. I've been grounded and busy with finishing school (I'm graduating in two weeks) and I was finally able to write another chapter since my parents left for the night! This isn't the best in my opinion but I really hope you enjoy this chapter! And thank you to every one who left a like, it means a lot to me!

It wasn't too long before Yuuri and his new companions reached his barricaded home, stepping over chunks of buildings and (to Viktor and Yurio's disturbance) parts of bodies. An arm here, a leg there, a torso hanging from a window. Yuuri didn't seem fazed by the sight but the other two were feeling rather queasy and wanted to get away from the sight as fast as they could. Before they had gotten to his home, Viktor and Yurio had gotten distracted once or twice on the trip, stopping to admire the view of the ocean or the beauty of a building that was left untouched by the disaster. At those moments, they either had to run to catch up to Yuuri or Yuuri would notice the lack of their presence and stop to watch the two of them. Yurio and Viktor acted like brothers, or maybe father and son. Yuuri could tell Viktor was one the most important people to Yurio. He could definitely understand that. He admired Viktor just as much, maybe even less than Yurio, but the man was definitely important to both. 

As Yuuri cautiously ushered them into his home, under barbwire and wiggling through the smallest unbarred hole in the wall, he thought about what his family was going to say. They knew Viktor was the one person that kept Yuuri's head above water when he wanted to ice skate. They knew how much Yuuri liked him. 'Oh God!' Yuuri thought. 'One of them is totally going to say something embarrassing!' Red flushed his face and he felt himself beginning to get nervous.

"Are you okay?" Viktor's voice asked, his tone warm and friendly.

"AH! Y-yeah, I'm fine!" Yuuri said, shaking his head and rubbing the back of his neck. "This way." He led them through the back of his home, passing the onsen, which brought up a question.

"What's that?'' Viktor asked.

"A public bath. My parents own it . . . it made good business before, you know, everything happened."

"A public bath!?'' Yurio exclaimed. "Isn't that a bit weird and drawing the line over privacy?"

"Lighten up, Yura! I think it would be fun to try!" Viktor beamed at his young friend while the other scowled at him, rolling his eyes.

Yuuri laughed, absentmindedly scratching behind Makkachin's ear as he stood at his side. Having the dog next to him made him surprisingly happy, as he brought back thoughts of his own dog. Plus, he enjoyed the quiet company he gave, unlike his highly energetic owner. They continued walking through, Yuuri glancing in every direction to catch a glimpse of one of his family members. He finally found Minako, a family friend and one of his biggest supporters. She was talking to Mari, Yuuri's older sister, who was sharpening a large knife. "I'm home," Yuuri called. 

Minako's face lit up at the sound of his voice, while Mari smiled and gave a wave. She hasn't been as affectionate as Minako since he's gotten older, but he knows she's always going to be there when he needs her. "Yuuuuri!" Minako cried out, jumping into his arms with a delicate leap. She was always showing off her dancing skills no matter the moment, always proud of what she did, even in the apocalypse. "I'm happy you're back! Are you okay? Did everything go well?"

"Yes, Mina. I'm fine, everything was fine. I just-"

"Hello!" 

Viktor walked through the door, bright smile and teeth shining. Yurio trailed after him with Makkachin, the young man having a look on his face that replicated the same look the Makka had on - a look of exasperation. They were both just so tired and worn out from their long trip with Viktor, and Yuuri felt the same way. He could feel the warmth of his home creeping under the multiple layers, warming his blood and bones and making his eyes heavy with sleep. He forgot how much his home meant to him. Minako and Mari shared a look, both looking surprised by the new guests. Yuuri hurried to explain. "I found them while I was on the way back from patrol. I figured they needed a place to stay and neither one has shown signs of the virus." He shrugged, looking at the two Russians. ''I couldn't just abandon them."

"Aw, Yuuri! You're so sweet and caring!" Minako said, leaping over to Viktor and Yurio and dancing around the two on her toes. She addressed the two in English, the same way Yuuri did. "You're Viktor Nikiforov and Yuri Plisetsky! Wow! Never did I think I would be in the same room as you two!"

Viktor showed equal enthusiasm in greeting Minako, while Yurio slunk away to hide behind Yuuri. Yuuri noticed his mother silently walking into the room, running her hand through Mari's hair briefly, giving her a soft smile before her gaze was directed to Yuuri. Her smile became wide, relief flooding over her face. Yuuri walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her as she sighed into his chest, squeezing him tightly against her. She touched his face softly, her eyes warm and just home. Yuuri instantly felt better as he looked at her, his worry and thoughts of embarrassment flushing from his body. She smiled again, patting his cheek gently before looking over his shoulder at Yurio, who was still lingering behind Yuuri. Yuuri chuckled softly. He thought Yurio was attached to him at the moment since Viktor was now talking with Minako and Mari.

"Hello, dear. How are you?'' Yuuri's mom, Hiroko, asked.

Yurio looked taken aback, a blush forming on his cheeks from being addressed by the woman. Yuuri wondered for a quick minute why Yurio was looking at him for help, before he registered that his mom spoke to him in Japanese. He quickly translated for him, to which he just gave a vague noise, the blush now reaching his ears. "He's says he's okay. I think they both may be hungry, though," Yuuri told his mom.

"Did he not understand me?'' she asked, a puzzled look on her face.

"No, he didn't. They don't understand Japanese - they're from Russia. We can speak to each other in English." 

Yuuri's mom looked proud, beaming up at him before hurrying off to make something for everyone. Yuuri looked at Yurio, seeing his face was turning back to his normal pale color as he admired the room. He seemed interested in the art his parents had up, the paintings or small statues around the room. Yuuri's father, Toyshiya, walked in after his mother left, a smile lighting up his face as he spotted his son. ''Yuuri, how was your trip?"

"It wasn't a pleasant one but I found survivors."  
He gestured to the two wandering the room, and his father looked at the two with a wary smile. He leaned down to Yuuri's ear, his eyes showing just how worried and cautious he was feeling. "Are you sure they're not infected?"

"I'm sure. They've been wandering for a few days, and I'm the first person they've seen. They haven't even seen zombies until we began our trip back here. Plus, neither one showed symptoms or seemed afraid of the other. I think we're pretty safe."

Yuuri gave his father a reassuring smile, turning around when his mother called them for lunch. He beckoned Yurio and Viktor, the two following him to the small table where they all ate. They hesitantly sat down on their knees like the rest, looking awkward and out of place. Yuuri laughed, telling them they could sit normally, that it was just traditional for them to sit on their knees when they eat. Yurio and Viktor planted themselves on their butts just as Yuuri's best friend walked in, his nose leading him to food.

"Yuuuuuuuuuuuuri! You're home!" 

Phichit threw himself at the young man, all wide smiles and clinging arms. Yuuri fell backwards from the impact, lying on his back with Phichit nuzzling his cheek in happiness. Yuuri chuckled, wrapping his arms around his best friend, cuddling back just as hard as he was. He heard his family laughing, even heard Viktor's charming laugh floating above the rest and reaching his ears as if his laugh was pleasant music. He felt himself beginning to blush again, and when Phichit lifted his head to beam at him, he felt himself turn pinker. Phichit seemed to know why he was blushing, a mischievous smile curling on his lips and reaching his eyes. Yuuri shook his head, pleading with his friend not to say anything - everything was going so good right now, Phichit could not play matchmaker right now, especially not when Yuuri has only known Viktor for not even twenty-four hours yet. Phichit situated himself at the table between Yuuri and Mari, shining a bright, welcoming smile at Viktor and Yurio. "Hello!" he cooed in English. "I'm Phichit, Yuuri's best friend! It's very nice to meet you!"

"Hello!" Viktor said back, just as enthusiastic. He seemed to get along everyone he's met so far. 

Yurio, on the other hand, just gave a silent nod, eyeing the food Yuuri's mom was placing on the table. Yuuri, Phichit, Mari, and Yuuri's parents said together, "itadakimasu," before they began to put food on their plates. Yurio and Viktor looked confused and Yuuri laughed, handing the two of them plates. 

"Go ahead and eat. You don't have to say it."

"What did you say?" Viktor asked. 

"It means, 'I receive this food' in Japanese. It's just a tradition."

Viktor nodded and began to pile food onto his plate while Yurio shoveled food down his throat eagerly. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuuri lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling of his room. He couldn't sleep. All he could think about was that Viktor Nikiforov and Yuri Plisetsky were just a few rooms over, probably sleeping as peacefully as one could during an apocalypse. He just couldn't get it through his head that his idol was in the same house as him, even if the circumstances weren't the best. He sighed, rolling over on his side to stare at his barricaded window. What was out there was terrible and he missed seeing the sun every morning when he woke up and looking at the moon as he fell asleep. He wanted everything to go back to the way things were, no virus and no one living in fear of wondering if they were next to become a zombie.

His breath caught in his throat as he heard a knock at his door. He stood up, cautiously reaching for the doorknob, only to open it to make out Viktor's silhouette standing in the dark. "I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to bother Yurio. Sorry if I woke you."

"You didn't. I couldn't sleep either. You can come in."

Yuuri opened the door wider to let Viktor in, who slid past him and stood by his bed. Yuuri closed the door, sitting cross-legged on his bed and inviting Viktor to do the same. They sat facing each other in the dark, Yuuri's heart pounding in his throat. He was grateful for the dark, as Viktor couldn't see the millions of posters of him on his walls. 

"Thank you for taking us in," Viktor said. "I don't know what I would have done if Yurio got hurt."

"Of course. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if I left you two there."

"How did you know we weren't infected?"

"You said you'd been out there for a day or two, right? If either one of you had been bitten, you would've shown signs by time I found you. In fact, if it had been at least twenty-four hours, one or both of you would've been zombies. Haven't you heard the time frame for the virus?"

"No. We didn't exactly have any supplies after we crashed."

Yuuri fumbled around in the dark, reaching for his small hand-held radio. He fiddled with the dials, searching for the only station that worked. After moments of screeching static filling the dark room, he landed upon the station. A man's gruff voice reverberated through the room. 

"Evening, everyone. Welcome back to the only zombie information radio station. We are here to tell you that if you are listening, you are apart of the five percent population left. That's right. Five percent of the population has survived the attacks. Let's review the symptoms before we continue. Remember to watch out for- headaches, chills, fever, discoloration, pain in joints, organ failure, bruising around the wound, vomiting, hallucinations, weakness, extreme thirst, severe itching, brief coma, erratic behavior and finally, dementia."

There was a brief pause with the sounds of paper being shuffled. Then a woman's voice came on.

"Hello. I am here to inform anyone who is listening to be very watchful of their surroundings. We have received information that the "zombies" are beginning to gain intelligence. They seem to appear to understand simple sentences or phrases and are beginning to teach themselves how to open doors. This is extremely alarming and everyone needs to double-check their security. Stay safe and stay together. Thank you. We will return tomorrow morning with more information."

A click and there was silence in the room again. Viktor shifted on the bed while Yuuri placed the radio back on the desk by his bed. "That's terrifying. How are they able to understand what we're saying?"

"I have no idea. But . . . being able to open doors? That's what scares me the most. I should go double-check all our locks. The last thing we need is running out into the world in just our underwear because a zombie broke in."

Viktor chuckled, though it sounded forced and uncomfortable. "I'll check with you," he offered.

"You don't have to. You should go get some rest, anyway."

"Yuuri, I'm coming with you," Viktor said firmly.

Yuuri blinked at the tone Viktor had and couldn't help but smile. "All right. Take a flashlight." He handed the Russian a spare flashlight he had on his desk and the two flicked them on, squinting at the sudden light that filled the room. Yuuri could finally see Viktor, who's silver hair was messy and was only clad in a pair of blue boxers. Yuuri felt a blush touch his cheeks, averting his eyes away from Viktor's crotch. He led the way to the front door, checking the lock and the rope that held it shut. Everything was as taut as the last time he checked it. He could see Viktor's flashlight bobble in the distance, the sound of his bare feet padding through the dark as he checked the lock of the back door. After checking every lock and making sure the hole they come in and out through was blocked tightly, the two went back to Yuuri's room, letting the flashlights sit between them.

With the new light, Viktor glanced around Yuuri's room. As soon as he noticed the smirk on the Russian's face, he quickly grabbed the two lights and flicked them off, a blush now fully painting his ears down to his neck.

"I knew you were a fan, but I didn't know you were that big of a fan."

Yuuri could hear the smugness in his voice and slapped a palm to his forehead. How could he forget about the posters when he literally just thought about them about five minutes ago.

"Don't worry, Yuuri. I think it's rather cute."

That only made Yuuri feel worse. He groaned, grabbing a pillow and shoving his face into. Viktor laughed and Yuuri thought he never heard anything so pure.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuuri blinked, rolling his head and groaning as he felt the pain in his neck. He blinked again, sighing deeply as he made to push himself up. Feeling something warm under his palm, he looked down. Under his hand was a chest, a chest that rose and fell with every breath the owner of it took. And that chest belonged to Viktor. Yuuri's eyes widened and he held his breath as he moved ever so slowly away from the man he was leaning on. He untangled his legs from Viktor's, raising himself above him and reaching for the floor with his toes. As he touched the floor, he took a small breath, watching Viktor's eyelids. They fluttered slightly, his mouth moving as he took a deep breath. He rolled over, almost rolling onto Yuuri's hand but he moved it as fast as he could without startling him. Finally able to stand without touching Viktor, he softly tip-toed around his room, grabbing a pair of pants and a sweatshirt. He shimmied them on, tugging socks onto his cold feet and opening his door quietly. He closed it softly, leaning against it for a moment to take a breath and think about what he just woke up to. He had been sleeping with Viktor Nikiforov. He couldn't believe it. Who would have ever thought that a simple fan would talk with Viktor all night and then wake up to find themselves sleeping on him? Not Yuuri, that's for sure. 

He found his mom in the kitchen, humming to herself as she stirred something. He pulled a cup out of the cupboard as he said good morning to her. She gave him a smile and continued humming softly.

"So, I found out that zombies are evolving," Yuuri said.

"What a conversation starter, sweetheart," his mom chuckled. "What do you mean evolving?"

"Viktor and I listened to the radio last night and found out zombies are now learning to understand sentences and know how to open doors."

Hiroko stopped stirring to look at Yuuri, her face white with fear. "What?"

"Don't worry. Viktor and I double-checked every lock in the house. We should be fine."

Hiroko still didn't look any more reassured, her stirring now slow and distracted. Yuuri placed his hand on her shoulder, tilting his head to look into her eyes properly. "What's wrong? Why are you so worried?"

"Well . . . your father went out last night. I told him not to, but you know how he is. He went to find more batteries in the little store down the street and some food. I thought he would be home by now, but . . . "

Yuuri's heart faltered. "You're saying . . . he could be in trouble?'

"I hope not . . . he may have wandered a bit more, like you did. I'm sure he's fine, dear. Your father is tough."

Though she was trying to reassure Yuuri, she couldn't reassure herself. Yuuri bit his lip hard, drawing blood as he began pacing the kitchen. "We have to go look for him. What if he's hurt or trapped by zombies? We can't just leave him out there!"

"Yuuri!"

Mari's voice was sharp and startled the two of them. She was standing in the door way, a cigarette in her hand and her messy hair pushed back by a headband. She threw her head slightly to the side, silently telling Yuuri to follow her. He glanced at his mother before following his sister, the two standing in her small room. She closed the door, taking a slow drag of the cigarette before blowing the smoke towards Yuuri. He glared at her, waving his hand in front of his face.

"Can you not worry her?" Mari snapped.

"I'm sorry. I'm worried. You know what can happen."

"Exactly why I don't want her to worry herself sick. She knows what can happen too, and the best thing we can do is try to keep her mind off of it until he comes back home."

"But what if he doesn't come back home?"

"Then we'll worry."

"I can't just stay here and do nothing. We need to go out and find him!"

A scream tore the two apart from glaring at each other, panic shooting throughout their bodies. The siblings ran towards their mother's scream, only to find their father crawling through the small entrance, covered in blood. He looked up at his family, his eyes bloodshot.

"Help . . . me . . ."

His head fell forward.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I'm updating once every freaking month! Writer's block makes me it's bitch every time. But enjoy this new chapter! Already working on the next one!

His mother began scrambling at his father's jacket, grunting with the effort to try to pull him through the hole. Yuuri and Mari rushed to help her, pulling as hard as they could to get him into the house. With one final pull and a grunt from everyone, they managed to get Toyshiya through the hole and Yuuri rushed to barricade it. He glanced out to see a gray face, colorless eyes that stared back at him. He gave a yelp and fell back, pushing the large, heavy box in front of the hole as he panted heavily. Mari was standing over his shoulder, looking frightened and curious.

"There's . . . there's a zombie out there."

"What!? How!?"

"I have no idea . . ."

They walked to join their mother, who was hovering worriedly over their father. He was whimpering and moaning, though he didn't seem to be awake. A bolt of panic shot throughout Yuuri. He gently pushed Mari and his mother aside, looking down at his father.

"We need to make sure he hasn't gotten bitten . . ."

He kneeled down, his hands hesitating above his father's shirt before he took a deep breath and ripped it open. He gasped, recoiling. Just below Toyshiya's collarbone, an angry purple bite mark stood. It looked swollen and there was a little bit of pus coming from it. Yuuri wrinkled his nose at the wound, swallowing the urge to cry or throw up as he stood.

"The best I can do is wrap it. We can't do any thing for him . . . dad's gone . . ."

Their mother let out a loud wail, falling to her knees beside her husband. She stroked his hair, tears falling heavily down her face as she looked at her husband's already paling face. Yuuri touched his sister's arm briefly before running to go get supplies.

In the hallway, he bumped into Yurio, who was standing in the shadows and looking wary. "Is everything okay?" he asked.

Yuuri knew Yurio already knew the answer. He could see it in his eyes that he already knew. Yuuri ran into the bathroom, digging the medical kit from the cabinet. He took a deep breath before heading back out to his family. Mari was trying to console their mother, her arm wrapped around her shoulders as she sobbed into their father's jacket. Minako had appeared, kneeling next to Hiroko, talking to her softly and reassuringly. Yuuri kneeled beside Toyshiya, opening the medical kit, putting the rubber gloves on and pulling out two alcohol wipes. He gently swiped one of them over and around the wound, snatching his hand back as he father moaned in pain from the alcohol. With the other wipe, he pressed down a little harder to clean it better. 

"Can you lift him up so I can take his shirt off and then wrap the bite?" he asked Mari.

She gave their mother a quick squeeze on her arm before kneeling down next to Yuuri, heaving their father up as Yuuri tugged his shirt off of his arms. She held him as he wrapped the gauze around his shoulder and waist so it covered the wound as best as possible. The bite was already bleeding through the gauze and as Yuuri finished wrapping and taping it, Hiroko brought a blanket and a pillow. Mari side-eyed Yuuri, gesturing with her head fro him to look behind her. He saw a pair of handcuffs sitting next to her. He nodded. Together, they pushed the couch against a wall closest to a pole. Together, they heaved their father's body onto the couch and Mari locked one of the handcuffs on his wrist and the other onto the pole. Hiroko looked uncomfortable but didn't protest. Instead, she just placed the pillow under his head and the blanket over him. She kneeled down, stroking his hair and sweaty forehead. 

Mari pulled Yuuri to the side, keeping an eye on their parents. "We're going to have to take turns watching him. If he wakes up before the transformation, we'll let him know what's going to happen. If he doesn't . . . we're just going to have to let him go."

"Mom will never let us. She'd rather die than let us take him away."

"You know better than I do, Yuuri. In a few hours, he's going to begin changing on the outside just as much as he's changing on the inside. You said it yourself, dad's gone. There's nothing we can do for him now."

Yuuri nodded, swiping a hand over his face with a sigh. "Let me think about what to do." 

Walking back to his room, he passed Phichit lingering in the kitchen. He looked equally as worried as everyone else, slowly sipping on one of the smaller bottles of water. He waved tiredly at Yuuri as he passed. He walked back to his room, seeing Victor groggily sitting up on his bed. His hair was sticking up in the back, his hands rubbing his eyes sleepily. A soft smile tugged at Yuuri's lips as he looked at his idol. Victor looked at Yuuri standing in the doorway and smiled, his face lighting up as he stretched. Makkachin raised his head sleepily off of Yuuri's bed. He guessed he snuck in here after he left this morning.

"Good morning, Yuuri!"

Yuuri couldn't exactly say that it was a good morning but Victor had just woken up, so he just smiled back and nodded his head. He closed the door, walking over to his desk chair, plopping down heavily with a sigh. He placed his head in his hands, leaning against the desk. He heard Victor's footsteps pad up to him, his hand gently touching his shoulder.

"Is something wrong?"

Yuuri sighed. "Uh . . . my dad went out last night . . . he got bitten."

"Oh, Yuuri, I'm so sorry!" Victor kneeled down next to Yuuri, placing his hand on his knee. Yuuri managed to prevent himself from jerking away by the sudden, intimate contact. He glanced down at the Russian kneeling in front of him, his breath being stolen away by the look on Victor's face. He was looking up at him with concern and worry, his blue eyes wide as he met Yuuri's eyes. At the sudden realization that the young man was on his knees, looking up at him with those big eyes he's always loved, Yuuri's face flushed from his ears to his neck. He quickly jumped up from the chair, startling Victor and knocking his hand off of him. 

"Uh, I'm sorry . . . I - I, uh . . . I have to go."

Yuuri scurried from his room, leaving Victor confused on the floor. Hiding himself in the bathroom, Yuuri took lots of deep breaths, his hand pressed against his chest. He propped himself up against the counter, looking at himself in the mirror. He noticed his face was bright red and he groaned, closing his eyes as he pressed his forehead against the coolness of the mirror.

''You're such an idiot . . .''

A soft knock sounded outside the door, making Yuuri's breath catch in his throat in panic. "Yuuri?" Phichit was outside, softly calling out to coax Yuuri from the bathroom. Yuuri opened the door slightly, peeking out to look at his best friend to see him looking concerned. "Are you okay? I saw you run from your room into here. What's wrong?"

Yuuri glanced up and down the hallways, looking out for anyone else before pulling Phichit into the bathroom with him. He closed the door, locking it behind him and sighing. Phichit stood by the sink, head tilted slightly like a puppy and eyes narrowed. "What's up, Yuuri?"

"I told Viktor that my dad had gotten bitten . . . and he - he got so close to me that I panicked. I totally panicked! He was kneeling in front of me and I had to get out of there before a boner popped up by his face! God, I'm such an idiot!"

He slid to the floor, placing his forehead on his knees. Phichit kneeled in front of him, gently petting his hair. "You're not an idiot, Yuuri . . ."

"I beg to differ," Yuuri muttered, voice muffled by his pants. "I should be able to have a normal conversation with my idol, like a normal person, instead of worrying about a   
boner scaring him away."

"It's normal, Yuuri. Basically every guy gets an erection, I'm sure Viktor would understand."

"Not while he's on his knees in front of me!"

Another knock at the door startled them, Yuuri's heart beginning to race again just in case it was Viktor. He stood up, pressing his ear to the door. "Yuuri," Mari's soft voice called out. "Dad's awake . . ."

Yuuri took another deep breath, glancing back at Phichit before opening the door to look at his sister. Her face was pale and she was chewing lightly on the butt of the cigarette hanging from her mouth. They walked back to the living room together, seeing their mother cooing over their father as she tried to get him to eat the somewhat hot soup she made him. He just groaned and turned his head away, his free hand rubbing over the wound on his chest. Yuuri knelt next to his father, taking his hand gently. Toyshiya turned his head, expecting to see his wife's face instead of his son's. He tried to smile but grimaced in pain, coughing so hard that blood dribbled from his lips. Yuuri side-eyed Mari before flashing a small smile at his father.

"Hey . . ."

"Hi, son . . ."

He began coughing again, the force of the couch making his body jerk violently, more blood falling from his lips. Yuuri began to become more concerned, biting his bottom lip as he waited for the coughing fit to die down. When it did, Toyshiya fell back onto the couch with a very heavy sigh. 

"How are you feeling?"

Toyshiya sighed again, tiredly rolling his head to look at Yuuri. He managed a small chuckle. "Like hell. I never thought death would be so painful."

A cry sounded behind them and Yuuri knew it was his mother. He heard two sets of footsteps walk out of the room, his mother crying as quietly as she could. He knew they were alone now. Yuuri bit his lip harder, looking his father in the eyes. He nodded, pursing his lips in thought. "I know what you have to do . . . just . . . look after your mother for me, will you? Don't let her spend the rest of her hellish life grieving about me."

Yuuri nodded, blinking harshly to keep the tears gathering in his eyes from falling. His father gripped his hand as hard as he could, pulling Yuuri's attention back to his face. Toyshiya was getting paler by the minute, sweat beginning to pour down his face and his breathing getting heavier. "You need to listen to me . . . when I . . . went out last night . . . I saw how many . . . there were."

"Dad, can you save your energy? You need to calm down."

Toyshiya shook his head, taking shuddering breaths. "No . . . listen . . . there are . . . too many out there . . . for home to be safe . . . anymore. You need . . . to get everyone and leave . . . find a new place to stay."

"You mean . . . you're saying there are zombies waiting outside the house?"

"Yes . . . it's not safe anymore . . . pack things and leave . . ."

Toyshiya coughed loudly, each cough resonating through Yuuri's ears, making him cringe with every sound. He pressed a kiss to the back of his father's sweaty hand before rushing out of the room. He began looking for Mari, Minako and his mother, finding them in the kitchen. When Hiroko saw Yuuri, she gasped while bolting from the room, Minako following her quickly. Mari sighed heavily, leaning back against the counter.

"Mari," Yuuri gasped. "We need to get everyone out of here."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Dad just told me there are a bunch of zombies outside. He said that it's not safe here anymore."

"Yuuri . . . he's sick. He's probably going delusional. I highly doubt there are any zombies out there. They all migrated to more populated places."

"But how do we know for sure?"

"We don't, but as much as I love Dad, I'm not going to trust his word." 

She walked out of the room, leaving Yuuri trying to grasp onto reality. He knew that his father was probably going crazy from the infection but he couldn't help but have some faith in his words. With a breath, he went to his room to find it empty. He figured Viktor was with Yurio. Grabbing two of his backpacks, he began folding clothes and placing them in his bag. Going to his mother's and Mari's shared room, he grabbed some of their clothes, placing them in the other bag. In the bathroom, he shoved the rest of the spare toothbrushes and toothpaste, any medicine, Band-Aids, a big box full of pads and tampons, towels and washcloths they had into both bags. In the kitchen, he placed enough food for all of them throughout the bags. He pulled several guns and knives from their stash, pulling several of each in both bags.

He walked to Yurio's makeshift room, knocking on the door before peering in. Neither Russian was in the room. Figuring they were in the living room with his family, he walked there. Yurio, Viktor, Minako and Phichit were standing off to the side, keeping an eye on Mari and Hiroko as they talked to Toyshiya. Minako was petting Makka, almost looking like he was helping calm her down. Yuuri cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention. 

"Mari, I know you don't want to take Dad's word for it, but I believe him and we need to get out of here."

"Yuuri, I already told you-"

"I know what you told me, but it's better to be prepared and safe, isn't it?"

Hiroko looked back and forth between her children, confused. "What are you talking about?''

"Dad told us that there tons of zombies outside the house and that it's not safe here anymore. I packed us bags and we need to go. Now."

Mari stood up, determined to make her little brother stand down before they heard snarling. Turning their heads, they saw gray hands clawing through the broken windows, pawing at the boards. Even in the moment of panic, Yuuri turned to look at his sister with a 'I told you so!' face. She rolled her eyes, grabbing her knife and the gun sitting next to her, placing them in her holsters. Hiroko clung to Toyshiya while the other four stood in fear. Yuuri grabbed his mother's arm, tugging her away from his father. 

"NO! I can't!" she cried, flinging herself at Toyshiya.

He coughed, heaving himself to sit up. "Darling . . . you must . . . go. Please . . . it's not safe . . . for you here."

"I can't leave you . . ."

In a burst of strength, Viktor suddenly scooped Hiroko up and ran to the back door, the other three and Makkachin on his heels. Mari unlocked their father's wrist from the handcuffs, giving him a kiss on the forehead and giving him a gun. "Use this how you wish . . ."

She took Yuuri's wrist, the two of them bolting for the back door. They followed the other three out, wiggling through the small hole and then Yuuri hopped over the fence. Mari gently lifted Hiroko up and over, Yuuri taking her and helping her down. Someone handed Makkachin over, grunting with the effort of lifting the large dog. Then Yurio climbed over, Viktor next, Phichit and Minako after and then Mari. Yuuri took the lead, eyes darting in every direction to be aware of any zombies coming towards them. Mari took the back, while Viktor, Yurio, Phichit, Minako and Hiroko walked in the middle, two of them carrying the backpacks full of supplies. 

Peering around the corner of their home, he spotted a horde of zombies crowded around the front. Hissing lowly through his teeth, he shook his head at his group, looking for another way to go. Over to the left of them stood a large building, windows blown out and several zombies roaming inside. Yuuri gestured towards it with his head, letting Mari head towards it as he watched the zombies by the house. They rounded the corner of the building, running as fast as they could without attracting attention.

Two and a half hours later, they seemed to be in the middle of another abandoned small city. They squatted in a small house, Yuuri checking thoroughly before he finally relaxed for the night. They boarded up the windows and barricaded every entrance, and slept in the living room together. Yurio and Viktor were curled up together with Makkachin between them by the fireplace talking to Phichit, while Mari and Minako were sitting with Hiroko. Yuuri observed them from the doorway, watching the six of them interact with a tender smile. He thought, maybe if things were different, if zombies weren't running ramped, they would all have a normal life. Maybe he would have met Viktor and Yurio in a more normal setting, perhaps on the ice rink at a competition. His family and coach would have watched from their home, cheering him on. Phichit would have joined him on the ice, representing his own home country. 

"Yuuri! Come sit down!"

Phichit patted the spot next to him enthusiastically. Yuuri smiled, tip-toeing over the sleepy women and plopping down next to Phichit, leaning in to him as he wrapped the blanket around his shoulders. It was warm by the fire, and sharing a blanket with Phichit was rather comforting after this long day. He sighed contently, resting his head on his shoulder. Phichit cooed, kissing the top of his head and placing his cheek on him. Viktor was watching with a smile, though he seemed to be hiding some other feeling, while Yurio grumbled under his breath at the display of affection.

No one talked much that night. Instead, they all mourned the loss of the man they had to leave behind, letting Hiroko sob into her daughter's shoulder until she fell asleep. Yuuri had slept with his head in the crook of his arm on his side, Phichit curled up next to him, the little spoon. Phichit was always a cuddly sleeper, his arms wound around Yuuri's waist to keep him close. Yuuri could see Viktor trying to grab Yurio in his sleep, reaching out for the teenager, who in turn just slapped him away. Yurio, though, did end up cuddling with Viktor, but in the morning he protested that it was just for warmth, not comfort. Viktor had the biggest, cheesiest smile on his face when he had woken up, finding the blond teen wrapped around his body like a vine. 

The next morning, they began their journey again. Yuuri had no idea where they were going, but he just knew there were quarantines out there somewhere and he was determined the deliver his group to the safest place.


End file.
